yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Hydom Gimleh
Hydom Gimleh is the director general of the Imperial Guard under Great Garmillas Empire leader Abelt Dessler, overseeing Dessler's personal guard, the secret police, and the Guard's space fleet. History Leading the Imperial Guard In his role as director general, Gimleh answers only to Dessler, and with Dessler's approval, Gimleh has a free hand in subjugating those who show the slightest opposition to the will of the Great Garmillas Empire. He frequently works alongside the Minister of Propaganda, Miezela Celestella. Gimleh attends Dessler's celebration of the one thousand year anniversary of the founding of the Great Garmilas Empire, where he asks why the guests would be watching the Earth ship Yamato fight Colonel Walke Shultz ("Wish Upon a Star"). After the festivities, when Celestella goes to see Dessler and is barred from entering his office, Gimleh overrules the guards and the two of them enter, walking in on Dessler's conversation with Queen Starsha Iscandar. He intended to give Dessler a report from the secret police in regards to rebellions within the empire, but Dessler abruptly orders him to deal with the uprisings in any way he sees fit ("What Lies Beyond"). In response to a widespread uprising on Alteria, a subject world of the empire, Gimleh orders an Imperial Guard fleet to the planet. He meets with the Garmillan governor aboard his ''Haizerad'' class flagship, the Kilmenaim, but rather than heeding the governor's pleas to evacuate loyal civilians, Gimleh orders the governor to be shot and launches an attack that quickly devastates Alteria and kills most if not all of the population. Later at a staff meeting, when asked how he resolved the crisis, Gimleh proudly describes his actions, horrifying and disgusting Admiral Gul Dietz and Chief Staff Officer Ghader Talan ("Point of No Return"). A short time later, Dessler is apparently killed during an official trip to Balun. Gimleh, fully aware that Dessler had secretly survived the attack, leads the investigation. In a hasty trial against General Erich Domel, Gimleh argues that Domel and Admiral Dietz were the only two that knew Dessler was going to Balun, and were therefore the only possible assassins. Gimleh also announces that Domel's wife was arrested for sheltering rebels, infuriating the general ("A Choice for the Future"). Despite a successful prosecution of Domel, Gimleh's investigation continues. He and Celestella propose a naval review at Balun to Inspector General Herm Zoellik in order to flush out other potential plotters. Gimleh notes with interest how Zoellik is enjoying his new position of authority in Dessler’s absence ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). Gimleh and the Imperial Guard briefly become responsible for the defense of the planet Garmillas ("The Planet That We Head For") after two failed battles severely diminish the empire’s military capabilities. Unbeknownst to all of Dessler's cabinet except Gimleh, Dessler is prepared to obliterate his own capital city of Baleras and all the people in it in order to destroy the Earth ship Yamato. Gimleh keeps the bulk of his fleet near the massive space fortress Baleras II--where Dessler retreats during [[Battle of Garmillas|the fight with Yamato]]--rather than sending them to pursue the intruder. Gimleh's command ship is caught in the destruction of Baleras II at the end of the battle. As his subordinates make a futile attempt to evade the explosion, Gimleh smiles and calmly asks, "Is this how it all ends?" ("One Man's War"). Against the New Garmillas For the next several years, the democratic government that replaces Dessler's regime after the battle believes that Gimleh had been killed. However, Gimleh--now scarred and having lost his right eye--uses that belief to his advantage, working secretly toward the goal of overthrowing the new government and reinstating an authoritarian regime. He eventually reveals himself to select members of the new government, and begins to collaborate with them to inspire a popular uprising. Gimleh is surprised to learn that Dessler is alive, and he pledges his support for Dessler's return to power without hesitation ("Farewell, Teresa! Flowers for Two Desslers"). Before his plan can proceed, though, Gimleh's threat to the current government is revealed, and he is swiftly placed under arrest by the Garmillas National Security Police ("Battle off the Coast of Saturn - Gather the Wave Motion Gun Fleet!)." Personality Gimleh is loyal to Dessler to the very end. To him, any measure necessary to protect Dessler and his regime is appropriate. He demonstrates little regard for life, and even expresses pleasure in killing. This ruthlessness is applied equally to Garmillas and minority species within the Empire, and he admires this trait in others; Celestella's belief that an empire cannot exist without fear meets with his approval. In stark contrast to his lack of mercy, Gimleh maintains a consistently calm and detached demeanor, even in the face of his own death. Gimleh claims to dislike jokes. Notes *Hydom Gimleh's role is similar to that of Reinhard Heydrich, one-time chief of the Gestapo and other elements of Nazi security, and chair of the conference that led to the Holocaust. However, his position resembles that of Heinrich Himmler, commander of the Nazi SS. *Although his title in Japanese is a direct rendering of the German title Reichsführer (親衛隊長官), it is translated as "Director General" in official English captions. References Japanese language information ハイドム・ギムレー Haidomu Gimuree Category:Imperial Guard Category:Male Characters Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Garmillas Characters Category:Characters